


Ephemera

by idlesuperstar, Jennytheshipper



Series: The Life And Death Of Sugar Candy [19]
Category: The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp (1943)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesuperstar/pseuds/idlesuperstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennytheshipper/pseuds/Jennytheshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little of where Theo and Clive are, between 1927 and 1939</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/36980)  
> 

    Poster for  _Metropolis_ , Berlin, 1927

 

   Report in  _The Times_ of 'Tipperary  Tim' winning the Grand National, March 1928, the only horse of forty to finish.  

 

__

German Road Map of the Frankfurt & Mannheim area, c1920s  

 

   Holiday Advert, c1929

 

  Untitled sketch, signed on the back possibly 'KKS'

 

  'Moose Hunting' sketch from an unknown publication

 

Notice in  _The Times,_ 7th July 1930

 

Advertising Leaflet for Rohr Autos

 

_Coburger Beitung_  report on the death of Prince Leopold of Bavaria, September 1930

 

Christmas edition of _The Strand Magazine_ , 1930

 

Stereoscopic card of Harland & Wolff's Works, Belfast, 1931

 

Report in _The Times_ of the Round Table Conference, 7th September 1931

 

German poster for  _M,_ 1931

 

Photograph, with note on the reverse 'hurling team winners, locals vs garrison, '32'

 

 Photograph, with note on the back 'Stolpchensee, Sommer 1932'

 

Article in  _The Times,_  page 11, January 31st, 1933

__

 Postcard of Mannheim, c1933

 

Photograph, with note on the back 'locals vs garrison, summer '33, Jennings (?) on the way to his 63'

 

Photograph of unidentified location, possibly Germany

 

Photograph captioned 'Pat on the farm, Culmore, autumn 1933'

 

                        

 Postcard, undated, never posted

 

French poster for  _The Thin Man,_ 1934

 

 Holiday Advert for Corsica, c1935

 

 

London street map, 1935

 

Central London tube leaflet, 1935

 

British poster for  _Secret Agent,_ 1936

 

Article in _The Times_ on the abdication of Edward VIII, December 1936

 

London Underground information poster, May 1937

 

Article in  _The Times,_ July 1937, referring obliquely to the attempt on King George VI's life as 'petulant and irresponsible actions'

 

Postcard of the Empire Exhibition, Scotland, 1938, left blank

 

Recruitment Poster for the ATS, London 1938

 

Photograph with note written on the back 'Scots recruits at Aldershot, '39'

 

Public Information Leaflet, Britain, July 1939

 

 

 

* * * 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the smallest clues left us by Emeric and Micky, we have patched together a little scrapbook of paper ephemera of those in-between years. It's amazing what you can find, if you look for it long enough. This was very much a joint effort, and we both found a ton of stuff that didn't make the final cut, and learnt a lot about things we probably will never need to know again. Such is the joy of research. 
> 
> **jennytheshipper** is the one who, among other things, researched Clive's possible whereabouts and decided upon Ireland for some of it. She thinks about backstory a lot. **idlesuperstar** is the one who knew that Theo would - through liking Fritz Lang's German films - fall under the spell of Peter Lorre. She thinks about Theo's artistic tastes more than is healthy, and likes tube maps a _lot_.


End file.
